Talk:Money making guide
Rich text editing has been disabled because the article contains complex code HiredGoon 17:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Is there a legit reason why there is "complex code" on this page to prevent Rich Text editing? Less than 12 hours ago Rich Text editing was available and this page was a lot more "tight" in my view. The page is now sloppier and harder to edit which I think is a bad trend. :Yes, because currently Rich Text Editor - Kills Tables, so even if you edit with Rich Text Editor on the page and don't touch the tables, it breaks the tables every time See Here. And then you just see the broken code and it has to be undone or a timely fix. 17:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Merging with Currency Fycan 12:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont think we should. Currency Page is about.. well.. Currency used in Dragon Age. Money Page, on the other hand, is about Making & Accumulating Money in Dragon Age. Also agree with keeping pages separate, and keeping this topic called Money. And now that I've read Currency, I think I'll just fix this little Bronze/Copper problem we've got going here! Jellybug 13:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Herwin 12:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Why not change the topic of the Money page to Economics or Managing Your Money? : Fycan 13:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I thought it'd be hard for ppl to search and find that exact keyword? ::Zoev, says that Currency is more about lore and this article is more about game play and that they shouldn't be merged. I think that Gold Farming should be merged into this article. 12:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yea, merged or linked. I wouldn't have known that such topic like Gold Farming exist if you hadnt just mention it right there.. Fycan 13:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Prolly cause it was created like 2 days after this one, I was like huh, do people even check to see if similar articles exists? I saw it get made, put a merge tag on it and wrote in the forums about it. 13:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree that this article should be the main article for all matters of money, lore or gameplay. I would want to make sure all iterations of money/currency re-direct here. HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-indent I would prefer to see two articles: * a factual article (e.g. the current Currency), which just states the facts * a guide article (e.g. the current Money)), which advises players on how to earn more of it This would keep the boring (but necessary stuff) distinct from the fascinating (and controversial) suggestions. I recommend that instead of merging, we: * Keep Money as is, linking it to the other article. * Rename Currency to to Making Money}} Guide to Making Money (and divest it of any overlaps with the main article). I expect the main article to remain relatively static, while the guide article will undergo revisions (as people find ways to improve/standardize guides for this wiki). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please see Forum:Gold farming, Money, Currency, etc for a continuation of this discussion. 12:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Legit Ways to Earn Money [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hey, Should we separate the Side Quests/Notable Side Quests into 2 sections? Profit from Quest '''& '''Profit from Lockpicking what do you think? we should consider ppl who dont plan to bring a rogue along to see the benefits also =/ : HiredGoon 19:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : In the absence of examples of profit through lockpicking only, I believe categorizing by quest (and noting when lockpicking is helpful/required) is the only way it makes sense. I would like to explore how best to highlight a high profit quest when a lockpicker is helpful/required. Quests where high coercion skill is helpful should also be considered, and I imagine there are at least a few quests where high coecion AND lockpicking are both helpful/required. : I also think we should consider ordering the Notable Quests by timing or availability. Something like "Early Game", "Mid-game", and "Late Game". For example, I don't believe the Alienage quests are open until the Late Game but the profitable Orgammar quests are open Mid-game. I'm not sure I know of any Early Game examples that are worth noting due to their high value rewards. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 19:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with you on the Side Quests Section. : As for Ordering the quests, it would be a good idea to start with "Mid-game (4main quests)" and "Lategame". I don't think there's any big Early-Game reward worth mentioning, Early Game would be in the Origins &''' Ostagar''' stage where I didn't even have Leliana so I wouldn't know anything about those chests lol. damn, maybe it will be worth mentioning that you Do Not wanna be lockpicking one of the Mage's Chest in Ostagar in Early Game because that would terminate your chance to open that chest from Return to Ostagar DLC which will definitely contain wayyyyy more loots & cash. I read about this somehwere... prolly in the Return to Ostagar section HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see more effort put into identifying key quests, by name and/or NPC which result is 10 or more in rewards (and adding caveats when choices affect outcomes). I've added Precious Metals and A Lord's Trust: The First Task to start. However in the last 12 hours someone added something about a Prison Break which I cannot confirm or find any additional details (admittedly, have not completed the game). Please make sure to link to key details whenever adding to this section or it is USELESS to people trying to legitimately maximize their gold accumulation. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : It really is 90 . That's because *SPOILERS ALEART* There's 40-50 from the naked Prince, & another 40 from the real 'Bann of Denerim : HiredGoon 18:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : Great, I'll do my best to clarify this bullet when I understand it. The other problem appears to be the Lockpicker section also references Rescue the Queen so there appears to be overlap. I am mulling over the benefits of merging lockpicking rewards into the Other Notable Quest section and flagging those quests as requiring a lockpicker (and noting the minimum skill level requirement, if known). For the moment, I am doubtful there are lockpicking opportunities not tied to specific quests which therefore reduces the need for a separate Lockpicking section. If anything, this would give a heads up for when a lockpicker is ''required to be grouped for specific quests to maximize gold accumulation. : Jellybug 07:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Don't like the idea of getting rid of lockpicking as its own money making method. It's worthy of a separate consideration, just as Coercion, Stealing, Being Greedy, and Don't Donate are. Certainly, we should note those quests that require a lockpicker to maximize money, but lockpicking itself is something the party should be capable of if you want more money. : The distinction of 'side quests' is incorrect, too. The trip through the Arl of Denerim's Estate that gets us over 80 is actually a Landsmeet precursor quest and can't be avoided. : A separate page for a list of high-return quests (or other misc activities) is a good idea, and would help cut clutter here. : I believe the payoff for Precious Metals can be maximized if Broken Circle has been completed, you just have to have sided with the Mages, not the Templars. HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I have concerns about this statement: "The following are Ranked according to their effectiveness". I do not believe this needs to be a hard and fast rule but should just be a rule of thumb to help order this section. For example, the Side Quests from standard locations such as the Mage Collective and Chantry Board are not "more effective" than a number of notable side quests, however they are important to highlight early as low-hanging fruit. : [[User:Fycan|'''Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : The reason I ranked these is because some guy was asking about it in our Forum: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Money : I then got the idea of making this page, that's why I Ranked it (for him), to answer his question of What he should be doing, ranking from Biggest potential for money to lowest : Jellybug 07:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Agree that the statement isn't necessary. Ranking it is good as a rule, but defining it as such is difficult since a lot of this is subjective. HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Potent Lyrium Potion creation as a profitable enterprise is a interesting "legit" method of making money. Without arguing about the merits of whether this is a bug or not, I think we are OVERKILLING this section with sub-bullet points. We don't need to know the raw material math on how to a profit of 100 or 1000 . Knowing how much it costs for one run of 99 (a natural number based on item stacking rules) seems plenty. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think the Raw Materials cost are pretty important though, I was looking to find it here but I couldn't. I think some people who have limited amount of cash on hand but plan to make big money would really wanna know this information =/ The reason behind the 1,000 Profit is to show people that it is impossible to make an instant 1,000 with one supplies run. I for one, was hoping to make big cash just to realized how much I have to spend in Raw Materials after the math. : The infomation I put in the Potent Lyrium Potion section is actually all the information I was looking for that wasn't provided on this site. : I agree with you on the sub-bullets though, they look just nasty right now lol. i just don't know what to do with them. Please feel free to help rearrange, because right now I'm hoping that someone will... (the admins.. lol) : HiredGoon 17:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : My point is that once you show there is a repeatable task which earns a profit, you don't need to do four different versions of that math. If one run of 99 results in 20 gold, it is logical someone can figure out 10x the raw material investment results in 200 gold. If that isn't obvious enough, surely we can suggest this without created additional bullet point examples. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 18:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : 1.) 99 pots = 1 batch : 2.) 100g's usually pp's goal? : 3.) ... k maybe we dont need 1k :( ? : : I've redone the whole Lyrium Potion bit to make the point differently. Rather than talking about how much you need to do for a certain profit, I illustrated what happens in a few trips, starting with a reasonable assumption that if Morrigan is level 12 (for Master Herbalism), the party probably has the money for ingredients to make 99 potions. Also wanted to clarify the overwhelming advantage the Dwarf Noble has when crafting for profit. I stuck with the bullet points, but agree that it's nasty. This is easily too much info for the 'money' page - perhaps a separate page for those who want all the details? Jellybug 05:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Also edited some wording, fixed math and prices, and got rid of the "Level 4" requirement for high lockpicking skill. Since Cunning contributes, I only get Level 1 in Lockpicking for early-game chests if I'm playing with a high-Cunning archer or dual wielder. Jellybug 05:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : HiredGoon 05:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Great. I am thinking you are right and that your edits regarding lyrium farming should be merged into the Gold Farming page which is noticably lacking your nuance. We should link to this page and say something simply about Lyrium Potions for Dwarf Noble, Potent Lyrium potions for everyone else. Perhaps highlight the differences in efficiency emphasized. : : >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Regarding information on the Investment in Lyrium, maybe we should just add a Note right under that point. Something like this: : 2. Make Potent Lyrium Potions, giving a profit of 21 90 for every 99 Potent Lyrium Potion crafted. If you're a Dwarf Noble, profit leaps to 145 43 10 !! : Mass Production of PLP}} � or Mass Production of PLP}} : "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 13:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Now that the sig is done ;), I will begin making the "Lyrium Potions for Profit" page, to which this (and others, perhaps General Tips, the potion pages, and the recipe pages) can link. Probably no note is needed, just: : 2. Make Potent Lyrium Potions, giving a profit of 21 90 for every 99 Potent Lyrium Potion crafted. If you're a Dwarf Noble, profit leaps to 145 43 10 !! : [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 16:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Should we use "Profitable Business in Dragon Age" or "Profitable Investments" instead? It's only 2 months until The Awakening is coming out, there could be more things be can do? : That's a good point. We might still have to change the page name when the expansion is released, but something general is better. How about "Profit" or "Turning a Profit"? "Gold Farming" doesn't do it for me, but that's the right idea. "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 16:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps there should be a discussion of how much money is enough. I find I go to Orzammar last, and 1000 gold seems to be enough up to that point to really buff my characters. Another 1000 gold for Orzammar and the end game is likely to be overkill. Herwin 11:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : I personally don't think any amount of money more than 700 can be used up in this game man. >.> as far as I know there's less than 4 godlike items that merchants sell and they don't even add up to 400 . Ofcourse there's extra Bag slots, maybe runes, so ill +100 to that. I'm not even sure if we can carry our gold into The Awakening man, that's what I'm most concerned about. I accumulated over 1,000 myself, but that's just because I love accumulating and not spending.. : [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 12:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : For me, the reason to do potions for money isn't because there's a lack of money in the game in total. I do it because (1) I don't want to pick up junk, blow inventory, and waste time carting it back to camp, and (2) I want the good items as soon as I can use them, not as soon as I can afford them. It might take time to get potion profit going, but the time you save by not hauling every Red Steel Dagger or Hardened Leather Helm back to Bodhan, plus the time you save by being much more efficient at killing & surviving, is huge. Spellward, Knight Commander's, Andruil's, Felon's, Rose's Thorn, Wintersbreath, Shadow, and Magister Lord are all standard purchases for me, plus all Tomes, plus all Master or Grandmaster runes. "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 13:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Does Gorim pays higher to the PC for items than every other merchants for Human and Elves too? or just Dwarven Noble =/ [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 16:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Wouldnt that be nice! Sadly, no. Gorim gives the Dwarf Noble a separate quest, too. Note the Dwarf Commoner doesn't enjoy the Gorim bonus, either. "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 16:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Allrighty, then, my re-do of all the Lyrium Potion stuff is done. I've linked to it from this page, but nothing else yet to keep things simple until there's some signs of acceptance. I re-worded everything that was here without the hated bullet points on the new page. I figure it can be used to replace duplicate text all over the site - General Tips, Exploits, Potion pages, Recipe pages, Gold Farming, etc. Unfortunately, I'd already named it before [[User:Fycan| Fy]]can pointed out the benefit of having a more general topic title. We can move it once the name is decided. "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 18:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Aww, yeah, a soveriegn in the sig! Dyanpanda @ 12:48 february 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing the potent lyrium potions, and that 12 runs thing is silly. If you play smart, you can do it in 5. To make the most of each run, after making and selling all of the potions, buy up the whole stock that you can afford and still buy enough of the last ingredient to make a stack. IE, start with 103 gold, buy 4 stacks of lyrium, go to the inn, transmute and sell, now you have ~123. now buy the 5 stacks of ingredients from inn, go to mage tower and craft and sell pots. now, with your 143 gold, buy 16-20 stacks of dust. then go to the inn, and make 4-5 stacks of pots, up to 220-240. in this way, with only 60 free spaces, i did it in round trips. Accumulation of Money - Stealing ?~??~unknown~??~? Regarding Stealing: You earn well over 2G by the end of the game from stealing, or at least I'm fairly certain of this. I've done just the Mage's Tower at this point. The captain guard there alone gave my 60S, plus I stole a crossbow in Lothering worth another 60S. Stealing from commonfolk seems to be netting me 2-3S each at this point as well. Was this supposed to be 20G or possibly even 200G? Tivadar 20:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Fycan 11:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Regard Stealing, if you have any valid information about it (ex: how much money you can accumulate overtime simply from Stealing) please feel free to update it. I really never take the time on any playthough to max my Stealing skills. I've only done it once with Leliana, and i don't get along with her and Zevran so well, so even on my planned 5th playthough, i prolly wont have any rogue in my group, including myself. Jellybug 06:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) A quick browse through the Stealing: Profitable Targets page shows that you can have at least 32 plus lots of loot to sell just by hitting those on the list. Also, just having the skill on the Warden opens up Slim Couldry's Crime Wave quest line, worth over 40 if you're willing to exploit the game a bit by stealing a couple items twice. With Master Stealing (level 4), you can steal in combat, which means an extra 2 or so average from each ranked enemy. So even with infrequent use of the skill, we're probably talking at least 100 Sorry, I've sigged the above statement, forgot to before. Yes, I haven't done the math, but Jellybug has the right of it. I don't have the numbers, I just know 2G is extremely low. I might suggest taking at least 100 as the lower line. Upper will vary, as stealing is random. One strategy that does work is to save, steal, and if you succeed but get nothing, reload and try again. This isn't possible on every character I don't believe (some characters simply have nothing that shows up as success), but it seems to be possible often enough. Tivadar 20:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Dwarven Merchant belt increases money you can steal from individuals, if you steal 2 gold you actually get 2 10 , whereas 3 gold(Kardol, Piotin) you get 3 15 . The gains are not significant based on a single theft, but when spread over 1000+ thefts it begins to add up. It's identical to carrying the archivist's sash for when you pick up codex entries to maximize experience gained. Mictlantecuhtli 10:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wise Use of Money The table is also available (and more accurate) on General Tips. Herwin 14:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I copy-pasted it from that Source couple days ago actaully... is there already a change? lol Is there a way to make your new Edit on General Tips Page automatically update the Table on Money Page? >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 15:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but it should stabilise. The bartender at the Spoiled Princess, the Quartermaster at Ostagar, and some of the merchants for the background stories are all that are left to fill in. Herwin 15:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :This table is too similar to Merchants and is creating necessary duplicate information, IF the Merchants table has incorrect information correct it, and so linking the article to the merchants list is better, so both lists do not have to be updated when new merchants get added to the game. 20:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Gorim (The Lord Anwer Dace Discount) Does anyone know if you can stack the 25% discount with Gorim from Lord Anwer Dace (A Prince's Favor: The First Task) with the dwarf noble discount as well? The 25% bonus doesn't increase the amount he pays for objects, it simply reduces the cost of items he sells so I don't think they are the same and should stack. Anyone done any testing or have a save that will allow it? The way I tested the discount was I checked Gorim's inventory, wrote down a few weapons and their quality then went and got the Lord Anwer Dace discount when I went back those same weapons were 25% cheaper (but he still offered the same price for items in my inventory). Mictlantecuhtli 19:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I cannot reproduce this 25% discount on Gorim (from Lord Dace) on the PC as of patch 1.03. The prices were identical for me before and after rescuing him and getting him to promise a discount. Looking at the dialogues and scripts, I don't see any code that would trigger such a discount either. Qwinn 14:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Exploit Page The page Exploits#Potent_Lyrium_Potions needs to be updated to either link to this page. Its still showing unsynched information with this guide. -- 01:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Error in the lyrium dust price On at least the PS3 version (which I'm playing on), the listed price of one lump of lyrium dust from the Quartermaster is 2s 40b, but it is in fact 2s 39b. I've checked this several times on my game, and I was wondering if anyone else could confirm this. -- rtl42 : ^^^ I have also noticed this. I am playing on the 360, and I can confirm that this is also the case on the platform I am playing as well. 08:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Potent Lyrium I don't believe I can be the only one who, on reading we needed 1020690 for the ingredients, wondered where the 1132440 figure came from. Yes I now see it includes the cost of the recipe, but my feeling is that surely this is a prerequisite to the trading, much as achieving expert herbalism is, and so serves to confuse more than enlighten ? Just suggesting a small rehash might improve understanding. Can one post spreadsheet functionality on these pages ? I knocked up a small grid that allows one to enter how much cash one has to spend, and shows the amount of Lyrium Dust/Distillation/Flask/Concentrator one can buy with it, in the correct ratios for the Lyrium Potion. It was simple to do (even if there was no check on whether the ratios ended up with an odd half flask's worth). :-) Can it be confirmed somewhere on the page that the commerce in the game is so appalling no other item a character can create, adds value to the cost of the ingredients ? That no one is willing to pay for skills aside from potent lyrium ? (Maker only knows what NPC fool is making the rest of the stuff at a loss; must have access to some wholesaler that I've yet to find.) :^ LOL are you trying to apply real world economics to DA:O? --User:Thc 22:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : It's still useful to make these items. It's just not profitable to sell them. But DA is no economic simulation after all ;) :: well it IS dumb that no crafting is worth more than the cost of the materials AND they put so many uber items on vendors that there is little to no way to afford them all without exploiting the game in one way or another. ::i mean say i want the veshialle, the roses thorn, the legendary belt, rings, and so on and on... i was adding it up last night as i was making lyrium pots to sell to try and figure how much gold i would need to make and i could easily spend 1000 gold if i wanted to... and without exploiting the game in any way my character had about 150 gold after buying only bags and skill books. derp. ::i consider items i can get to improve my team mates just as important as the items to improve my own character so when you start taking that into account, the amount of money you can dump at vendors starts getting kind of dumb compared to the money you actually make from playing normally. ::personally i DO consider this a very poor game design, but at least there is this one item you can make to create gold to get your team the items.... saying you dont mind the absurd annoyance of making thousands of them. Potent Lyrium Potion Condensation I've condensed the potent lyrium potion exploit section to exclude as much extraneous information as possible for the sake of clarity and the ease of readers. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC)